


graduation gift

by ronanlynchisneversleepingagain



Series: trk missing scenes [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bronan, Canon Compliant, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchisneversleepingagain/pseuds/ronanlynchisneversleepingagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan promises Blue she'll love her graduation gift, even if she can't have it for three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graduation gift

           "Come on." Blue inclined her head towards the stairs as soon as she had swiped a yogurt from the fridge. They both glanced into the reading room on the way up to see Adam bent over tarot cards, with Maura and Calla flanking him. Ronan dragged his feet on the stairs behind Blue, but when they reached her bedroom, he threw himself onto the narrow bed. Blue hopped up next him and pushed his boots off the bed before swinging her bare feet into his lap and settling against the pillows. 

           "Shouldn't you be packing?" Ronan asked, but didn't push her off.

           Blue sighed and relaxed further into the pillows. She peeled the foil off of her yogurt and licked it before setting it aside. 

           “Shouldn’t you be committing arson somewhere?” she asked.

            Ronan smiled sharply, a loose half-smile that Blue knew Gansey would have swooned over had he been there. She offered him a bite of yogurt instead. He declined with a disgusted twitch of his nose. 

            “Yogurt is good for you,” Blue said, stabbing her spoon at him to make a point.

            Ronan _hmph_ ed in response and looked away from the proffered cup to the walls of Blue’s bedroom. They were covered in art and cut-out trees, hastily glittered and glued to the wallpaper. Blue expected some sharp remark about her stylistic choices, but none was forthcoming. Instead, Ronan just chewed absently on one of his leather bracelets while his eyes catalogued everything in the room with an eerie thoroughness.

            When she had finished her yogurt, except for the fruit at the bottom which went untouched, Blue set the cup aside and flexed her toes. Her bones popped pleasantly and Ronan flicked his eyes back over to her. He looked at her appraisingly and lowered his hands to gently knock her ankles together.

            “I’ve got a graduation gift for you, maggot,” Ronan said, still looking at her ankles.

            “Oh yeah?” Blue asked, scooting forward a bit to get closer to Ronan.

            “You can’t have it until Gansey and Cheng are through, though,” he said and Blue’s good mood deflated a bit.  

            “That’s not fair,” she pointed out. “You said it was for me.”

            “It’s yours, but you’re meant to use it together,” Ronan said, difficult on purpose. Blue scoffed a bit.

            “They’re not done for weeks, Ronan.” Blue crossed her arms and threw herself back into the pillows for extra dramatic effect. “You’re impossible.”

            Ronan laughed at that and his blue eyes were bright with mischief when they caught hers. He pushed her legs off his lap, but she immediately swung them back up, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. He tickled her foot and she yanked it away from him as if he scalded her and then kicked him again on the hip. He leaned back against the wall, completely unbothered, his hands folded behind his head.

            “You have to tell me what it is,” Blue demanded.

            “No, I don’t,” Ronan said. His smirk was completely self-satisfied and Blue hated him for it. “I’ll give you directions once Gansey and Cheng are done.”

            “I’m not following directions,” Blue said, her finger poking Ronan’s chest to prove how serious she was. “Unless you give me some idea of what I’m looking for.”

            Ronan looked down at the finger she had driven into his chest and then looked back up to her and his mouth quirked. Blue dug her fingernail in a bit just to show him that she knew how much he was enjoying this and she didn’t appreciate it.

            “It has something you’ll love under the hood,” Ronan said finally, swatting her hand away. She inched closer and her feet found their way back onto his lap.

            “A car?” Blue asked, incredulous. He said nothing to confirm her guess, but went back to playing with his bracelets again, indicating that the conversation was over. Blue sighed, leaning her head on the wall next to him and letting the possibility settle into her bones. _A car. Just for her._ It seemed impossible, but Blue’s definition of impossible was under a lot of strain these days.

           Blue looked over to Ronan and felt a strange and savage wave of affection for him just then. She twisted her lips to keep the sting of tears at bay. Ronan glanced back over to her and frowned at her obvious display of emotions, so she took a deep, shaky breath.

            "What makes you want to stay?" Blue asked before she could stop herself, the words tumbling out. Ronan drummed his fingers on her legs. Blue thought he might not answer at all.  

"What makes you want to go?" he said.

           Blue’s heart felt ragged at the carefully neutral way he said it. His fingers had paused just a single moment before picking the rhythm back up as he said it, which is how Blue know he wasn’t neutral at all. He wasn't looking her anymore and was instead looking at the trees that she had glued to her wall. His mouth was turned in a slight frown, softer than his usual scowl. Blue knew the question wasn't entirely about her.

            “Oh, Ronan,” Blue sighed and let her head fall on his shoulder. She felt several traitorous tears escape. He did nothing to comfort her, but he also did nothing to push her away, so Blue let herself cry for a few moments longer before wiping them away.

            The knock on the door startled them both. Adam was leaning in the open jamb of her door. He made no move to join them and Blue thought he might be deciding if he needed to scold Ronan for making Blue cry, but the mess she had made of Ronan’s shirt was probably enough evidence that it hadn’t been Ronan’s fault.

            “You finished with your voodoo shit, Parrish?” Ronan asked as if Adam had not just found Blue crying on his shoulder. He pushed Blue’s legs off of him and stood up to stretch. Blue slid off of the bed too and made a pointed remark about the difference between tarot and voodoo before going downstairs, the two boys in tow. Adam caught her in the kitchen after Ronan had yelled his goodbye to Blue and slammed out the front door, eager to be anywhere but 300 Fox Way.

           "Your eyes are red," Adam said. His accent curled pleasantly around his worried words. "Have you been crying?"

           Blue smiled as best she could and shrugged. There was no point in denying it, but she had also already forgotten the exact reason she had been crying except the generalized sadness of this particular period of her life. Her heart felt like a balloon that had been cut free of its tether.

            “Did you know he got me a graduation present?” she asked instead. She was pleased that her voice did not shake when she did.

            Adam smiled, slow and sweet.

            “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come join me on tumblr](http://ronanlynchisneversleepingagain.tumblr.com)


End file.
